1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ant-theft device, more particularly, the present invention relates to a device that is capable of enclosing the center portion of a vehicle steering wheel to prevent the theft of an air bag device.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of anti-theft devices that are mounted to the steering wheel of a vehicle. A number of these devices engage the steering wheel in some fashion for preventing the rotation of the wheel. While other disclosed devices enclose the ignition switch of a vehicle for denying access to the ignition switch. Often these prior art devices do not work very well and are difficult to mount to the steering wheel. Also, these prior art devices do not prevent the theft of an air bag device contained within the center portion of the steering wheel. Therefore, there exists a need for an easy to use all purpose anti-theft device that can also prevent the theft of an air bag device.
Numerous innovations for anti-theft devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,674 to LiCausi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,970 to Harrell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,721 to Calnen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,614 to Anderson each disclose an anti-theft device. LiCausi discloses a yoke and bent bracket combination that is mounted to the steering column for preventing the rotation of the steering wheel and enclosing the ignition switch. Harrel discloses an enclosure that is mounted to the steering wheel for enclosing the ignition switch on the steering column or the dashboard. Calnen discloses a housing for enclosing an ignition switch that is held in place by cables fitting around the steering column. Anderson discloses a flat circular cover that is held in place over the front portion of the steering wheel by a plate section and bar assembly, wherein the device prevents the rotation of the wheel.
These patents differ from the present invention because a device is not disclosed that includes an air bag cover that is adapted to engage the middle portion of the steering wheel containing the air bag device and a bracket member for removably and/or hindgedly and/or fixedly securing the air bag cover thereon.
Numerous innovations for anti-theft devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.